


Young Lord and His Bodyguard

by Masquerade1319



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade1319/pseuds/Masquerade1319
Summary: 个人私设：黑帮少主和贴身保镖、就是为了写肉爽个够。





	Young Lord and His Bodyguard

黑帮少主和贴身保镖-①书房夜话：

将近午夜，在书房桌前看完了大部分让人头疼的交易文件，少主放下钢笔揉揉太阳穴叹了口气，踢开规范坐姿的工作椅扑到柔软宽敞的扶手椅上瘫成折叠的大字。这时保镖端着一杯热咖啡推门走进来：“结束了？”少主原本烦躁黯淡的蓝眼睛一下子闪出光芒：“还没，不过快了！”伸手接过递到面前的杯子，“没忘记多放奶糖吧？”保镖撇撇嘴：“少吃那玩意。”少主委委屈屈地低下眉毛：“可是我讨厌苦味。”舌尖尝到微烫的液体后发现正是自己喜欢的甜度时便又开心了。他一边小口喝着慰问品，一边用余光瞟向靠在桌旁翻阅文件的人，今天没有外出活动，卸下刀具的保镖脱去了标配的长风衣和黑手套，放松状态时扎低的马尾和简单的白衬衫让自己酸涩的眼睛和疲劳的大脑感到无比舒适。  
“你这里没仔细看吧？别以为随便签个字就行了。”保镖抖了抖手里最厚的一册文件指出错误之处。少主皱起浓眉：“看那么多东西没放火烧光已经很好了。”保镖露出一个无奈的表情，继续刚才的检查工作。  
放下带着余温的空杯后，摆出大度模样的少主勾勾手指：“好啦，哪里不对你拿来我看看。”  
保镖闻言挑出好几本文件走到他旁边，少主没有接，而是跳起来搂住对方的腰把他整个人扑塞进扶手椅里。  
“唔……香皂的味道，你刚洗过澡？”少主咯咯笑着把脸埋入那人的颈窝蹭来蹭去。  
一脸不快的保镖扔开文件就推他的脑袋：“别闹！先把正事做完。”  
对方不依，仍旧抱着他用鼻尖嘴唇来回磨着光滑的脖颈，口齿不清哼哼唧唧地说着“这就是正事”。  
保镖停下手翻了个白眼：“下午在剑道场出了很多汗所以冲了一下。”  
“恩恩恩，非常好非常好！其实不冲也没关系啦。”一阵悉悉索索的衣服摩擦声，濡湿了上一处目标地后的少主将注意力转移到肌肉紧实略微精瘦的胸膛，温热的吻轻轻碰着靠近心脏处的骇人伤疤：“这里，还会痛吗？”  
面对这个每次都会被提出的问题，保镖回以固定不变的答案：“早就不痛了。”  
细长有力的手指抚住少主的下巴让他抬起脸，指尖划过那道横跨鼻梁的伤痕，保镖不轻易言笑的薄唇抿了抿，还没想好要说什么，少主就如像饲主撒娇的幼犬般歪头冲他笑起来：“显得我更有男子气概了对吧？”  
九年前，尚且年幼的两人被突袭绑架，为了让毫无惧意的小少爷在拨通卡尔玛宅邸的号码后对着电话那头的父母哭出声来，歹徒直接用刀在他脸上划出一道伤口，而当时仅是陪读的小保镖因为挣脱绳子拼命反抗被暴怒的恶徒掀进角落往胸前砸上了酒瓶。那是两人第一次深刻意识到，比起被伤害，没有力量、不够强大更加让人痛苦。  
“优？你在想什么啊？”少主停下在腹部兜转的舌尖不满地撅起嘴，自己这么卖力地讨好对方，结果换来的却是心不在焉，一股想要报复的情绪窜了上来。  
无视了保镖回神后的那句“抱歉”，少主跳过以往例行的一些步骤，拉下裤链将早已急不可耐的部分挤进那人的身体。  
看到他无动于衷的脸庞终于有了变化，呼吸也局促起来开始粗重地喘息，少主才稍微消了点气，不过这还不够。  
兴致高昂的少主一手摁住身下的人不紧不慢地抽送起来，一手拽掉他脑后松垮系着的发绳，对方条件反射地“喂”了一声，但又无暇顾及这点小事，深蓝色的长发披散开来遮盖到赤裸的肌肤上，随两具微微摇晃的躯体摆动出海浪般的弧线。  
“哇，都拖到这儿了，优的头发已经比莉娜还长了吧？”少主撩过一缕微凉的发丝放到唇边嗅着，热切狂乱的眼神变得狡黠，“说起莉娜――”  
笃笃笃，突如其来的敲门声让沉迷于正事的两人同时一惊。  
少主短促地笑了笑，有被打扰的恼火，也带了些可能被发现的刺激所产生的欢愉：“我正忙着呢！站外面说！”  
听出主人语气中的不悦，新来没多久的仆从打了个哆嗦：“对、对不起！少主，贾梅托家的少爷来找您！”  
“又是那个恶趣味的家伙！”罕有的不屑表情出现在少主脸上，同时双手勒着保镖的细腰狠狠撞了几下，可惜没能如愿听到诱人的呻吟声。  
“那家伙来做什么啊？”问完这句，少主就寻求补偿似的急急凑近身下的人咬着他的嘴唇亲吻起来，湿热的吐息喷洒在彼此脸上，那一瞬间仿佛室温都有所上升。  
“是、是！他说有新开发的游戏软件所以想和少主一起试玩！”杵在门口的仆从紧张地回应道，生怕自己耽误了少主的工作。  
“带他去游戏室让他先自己玩！告诉他我稍后就到！”打发走了仆从，游刃有余的少主擦掉额角的汗笑嘻嘻地盯住咬着拳头、眼神迷离的保镖。这个善于死撑的日本武士总是让自己放心，就算这项不为人知的活动被发现也肯定是少主自己大意，绝不会因为他暴露两人的小秘密。  
“啊对了对了，说到莉娜，”少主翻动着对方绵软的身体，在对方咬牙切齿的骂声里让他原先羞耻的姿势改为背对着自己，双手抚上布满细汗的脊背，停留在紧致穴道里的分身还未尽兴，少主满意地接着做起起刚才的正事，“听说她交了男朋友噢，是大学里认识的同学呢！”  
本来以拥抱之姿用手在环住少主脖颈还在他肩头抓挠出血道的保镖俯身攥住扶手椅的软垫，喘息着压抑自己快要失控的喉咙：“那丫头？所以……最近都没过来……？”已经有一定年纪的扶手椅在两个不知节制的年轻人身下发出细微的咯吱声，保镖听着它恍如抱怨的响动，因为强烈快感而飘忽的思绪又回到了从前，当这间书房还属于上一个主人的时候，两个小男孩一起坐在上面都还有很大的剩余空间。冬天他们总是会挤在这个扶手椅上裹着毛毯听保姆讲故事、吃着零食看窗外飘落的雪花，仿佛这个季节漫长的不会结束。如果在壁炉的温暖和童话故事的美好中睡着的话，晚归的老爷和太太会一人一个把他俩抱回自己房间的大床上......  
贪婪的大手在汗湿的后背打了滑，溜过腋窝时让敏感地带被触碰的人明显抖动了一下,被打断回忆的保镖想把那股颤栗强压下去，但没成功，全身收紧的狂潮让少主在持久的放纵后不得已地步入中场休息。把手停留在他胸前用指尖戳揉着同样敏感的红点，少主继续刚才的话题：：“对啊！都不来找我们玩！没想到男朋友比哥哥们重要呀！对了，我之前没跟你说过吧？”往保镖耳旁呵着气又舔了舔在长发间若隐若现的耳垂，少主窃笑着在他的颤抖中说出蓄谋已久的报复，“小时候老爸老妈还想给我和莉娜订亲的，不过我已经让他们打消念头了。”  
原本是想让对方生气的，结果那人居然笑了，不是阴森的笑，不是嫌恶的笑，是看到笨蛋时忍俊不禁的那种好看的笑：“还以为你要讲什么不得了的事情，那个我早就知道。”  
少主不开心了：“搞什么啊！你这样很没劲耶！假装惊讶一下不行吗？”  
保镖无奈地捏着他通红的脸：“你真是难伺候。”  
少主昂起头：“哼，受不了的话那你辞职啊。”  
保镖不说话只是直直地看着讲出这句气话的笨蛋。  
笨蛋立马慌了：“你、你、你该不会真的在考虑吧？！”  
保镖又一次被那副从小看到大的傻样给逗乐，搂住他的手用力摁下后脑勺，胜券在握的人吻了吻笨蛋鼻梁上那道伤疤：“算了吧，没有我你连两天都活不过。”

 

 

 

黑帮少主和贴身保镖-②车内补偿：

正靠在车边吸烟等待的卢卡看清走出工厂大门的人影后怔了一下，连忙扔掉烟蒂把枪塞回枪套冲了过去：“您受伤了？！”  
被保镖架着的少主用左手捂着右臂，靠近肩膀的位置有一团慢慢洇开的血色，嘴唇发白的少主拧着眉毛勉强露出安抚的微笑：“小伤，就是子弹擦了一下。”还指着保镖身上的大片半干黑血打趣，“那不是我的噢。”  
神色阴沉的保镖对慌张无措的司机下了指令：“后备箱有医疗包。”  
卢卡匆匆跑去拿药物的同时保镖脱掉风衣从鞘里抽出长刀，刀锋上还沾着未干的血迹，他拿开少主压住伤口的手：“衣服费用从我工资里扣。”  
呲啦――  
用于砍杀敌人的六幻划开少主昂贵的西装面料和丝质衬衫露出上半身，保镖接过卢卡及时递来的酒精棉球向伤口盖去。  
“哇啊啊啊――好痛！”刚才咬牙硬撑的少主还是破了功鬼叫起来，“卢卡你给我去上急救课啦！我不要这种不知轻重的家伙给我治伤啊啊啊――”  
“不行呀少主，这种事情只有神田才做得来。”见他还有叫的力气，感到放心的卢卡点燃了下一根烟。  
“一边抽去！”完成消毒工作准备开始包扎的保镖厉声喝道。生怕自己被他手里的绷带纱布勒死，卢卡赶紧逃远。  
“你轻一点！就算伤不重也不用这么粗暴啊！”少主龇牙咧嘴的眼泪都冒出来了。  
“省省劲吧你，已经好了。”保镖拍拍伤患的胳膊没声好气地扶起他塞进车后座。  
吞了几片止疼药之后少主裹着毯子晕沉沉地在回程路上断断续续的睡着了，他似乎做了关于小时候的梦，梦里的自己用沾满鲜血的双手捂住剧痛的脸，透过指缝看到另一个小男孩卧在地上蜷缩战栗着拔出胸口的玻璃碎片，几个狰狞漆黑的人影在抽搐大笑，四周万籁俱寂，仿佛置身一场荒诞的滑稽哑剧。  
“啧。”被毒虫蛰到般睁开眼睛，发现车窗外闪动的景色变成了自家的地下车库，少主不舒服地哼了哼：“好冷。”  
身旁的保镖心不在焉地解开安全带：“暖气开得很足了。卢卡你去吃饭吧，我会带他回房间的，还有受伤的事情先别说出去。”  
老实的卢卡点点头：“没问题，后面就拜托你了。”  
听见驾驶座的车门被关上，少主不死心地提高音量：“好冷！”  
在备用提箱里翻找衣物的保镖只能停下手骂骂咧咧地搂住他：“事真多！这样行了吧！”  
“唔……这才对嘛……就不能早点……”少主嘟囔抱怨着把脑袋重重枕到对方肩上蹭来蹭去。  
“忙完了随你怎么悠闲，等会儿换身衣服注意言行别露馅了，不然一群人大呼小叫的烦死你。”保镖一想到卡尔玛家上下全员担心受怕的场面就阵阵头疼。  
“没事啦，我应付得来。”少主的下巴在他  
肩头磕了磕，“倒是你，还没生够闷气啊？”  
保镖不吭声，少主笑嘻嘻地转过脸亲着他的眉心想抚平那里的褶皱：“别自责啦！是我没躲开，谁想到他们还藏了援兵。”淘气的吻顺着鼻梁一路轻点着溜到嘴唇稍作停留，“你干得很漂亮噢，以后他们听到『卡尔玛家的恶狼』都会发怵的。”保镖撇撇嘴：“我要是干得漂亮你就不会挂彩了。”  
少主挑挑眉毛：“说的也是，所以你要补偿我。”  
早就感觉到他下身有变化的保镖没有掩饰自己的不情愿。  
少主无所谓地扭扭脖子：“哎呀，那就让我这个不挑食的伤员来暖场吧~”说着伸手去够对方的腰带。  
要换在平时，保镖早就撸袖子打人了，不过这次情况特殊，所以他推开那只手跪下去伏到少主腿间：“麻烦鬼。”  
少主笑得天真烂漫：“离上次隔了好长时间呢！”  
跟玩法繁多、技术娴熟的少主不同，保镖在这方面跟一窍不通没多大差别，拉开裤链握住对方微挺的分身，保镖皱眉低下头去舔弄起来，笨拙生涩的动作让少主忍不住发笑。要论带来多少生理上的欢愉，这家伙可比声色场所的专业人士们差远了，但是望着大部分时间都冷漠严肃的人涨红了俊俏的脸庞在自己胯下努力，少主就觉得全世界没有比他更幸福的混蛋了。以为上方的家伙在嘲笑自己，保镖颇有些不甘心，他回想着这个笨蛋前几次对付自己的方式，便停下发酸的舌头尽可能多的把手里的长物含进嘴巴深处，顶端触碰到柔软的内壁时再向后缓缓退开脑袋换口气重复这个动作，来回几次下来鼻尖被柱体上的毛发挠得有些发痒，唾液也渐渐泛滥得不受控制。上一次还被对方牙齿撞疼的少主很是惊讶这个巨大的进步，再加湿热温软的唇舌带来的酥麻快感从下身扩散上来，与心理上的喜悦混合到一起翻倍爆炸，少主呻吟一声颤抖着用腿夹紧了身下人的头颅开始痉挛，害得保镖被呛到后掰开那双腿咳嗽着吐出嘴里的性器，瞧见少主微微冒汗略有喘息的模样，他很有成就感地咽下嘴里浓稠的液体。  
还没缓过来的少主更加呆愣地盯住保镖：“啊……喝掉了……”保镖不太满意地舔舔嘴唇：“你最近蛋黄酱之类乱七八糟的点心吃多了吧，我不喜欢太甜的味道。”少主的双眼迸出跳跃的星星，没想到只是子弹擦伤就赚回这么多，如果每天都能享受到这个待遇，就算丢掉半条胳膊他也愿意。  
“干嘛啊，一脸蠢相，我只是不想弄脏后座而已。”保镖强调着没有说服力的理由。少主完全没听进去，他睁大蓝眼摆出老套但一直有用的幼犬表情开始撒娇：“再来一次嘛！就一次！”保镖压根不想理他，不能如愿的少主便升级为耍赖：“这点补偿根本不够！嗷嗷嗷伤口痛死了！帮我镇痛啦！嘴巴累了那换下面好不好？”说着就搂住那圈细腰试着用左手解开裤带。抠抠拽拽扯了半天都没成功，只能单手使劲的少主很是着急甚至想用牙齿咬开搭扣，冷眼站着不动看他像小孩子一样胡闹的保镖“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，发现自己真是拿这笨蛋一点办法都没有。把他摁回靠背坐好，保镖一边褪下裤子一边训斥他“不准再乱提要求”，少主开心地“嗯嗯嗯”直点头。  
一手扶好少主腿间又昂扬起来的东西，一手尽量撑开自己的后穴，神情复杂的保镖慢慢往对方身上坐下去，结果耳边又传来可怜兮兮的问话：“怎么这个姿势？我想看着你的脸嘛！”保镖的忍耐值快跌破零点了：“闭嘴！不然让你今晚一个人睡车库！”少主赶紧咬住嘴唇乖乖地不吭声了。  
“唔呃……”就算做过很多次，但肿胀的异物还是让懒得搞扩张的保镖有些痛苦地皱起脸，少主用胸膛贴住保镖的后背吻着他平日隐藏在发辫后衣领下的那处肌肤：“下次我会在车里准备好润滑剂的。”保镖怒气冲冲地回他：“没有下次！”  
好不容易让整个柱身埋进了穴道，少主迫不及待地上下戳动起来，简直跟没受伤时候一样精力十足。熟悉的形状在敏感的身体深处搅动灼烧，保镖咬牙忍受着体力高于常人的笨蛋所带来的折磨，随着扎刺般的疼痛被铺天盖地的奇异快感迅速淹没，他晃神眯起眼睛抿住嘴唇竭力不呼出声来，免得身后的家伙过于得意。  
“嘻……是不想被看见舒服的表情才背对着我的吗？优真可爱……”少主的手指在他胸前转了几圈玩弄戳揉着凸起的红点，“作为报答，这个星期我跟你一起吃荞麦面吧！”气呼呼的保镖承受着上下两处的攻击，放空的大脑顾不上组织语言骂他。  
“哈……优……我说，假如……你是女人的话……嗯……估计老爸老妈他们都抱上一群孙子孙女了吧……”少主用左手臂撑着身体挺动胯部提出这个设想。  
“什么……呃啊……外面说不定早就有你的小孩了……”保镖被他顶得有些吃不消，扶在前座椅背上快要折断支架的右手拍到冰凉的车窗玻璃上摸索着，企图抓住什么缓解一下体内的燥热，少主笑着抬起右臂紧紧扣住他的手：“不可能啦，我不会让这种事情发生的。”余光瞥见在雾气玻璃上抹出的手印，他孩子般欢呼道，“好像泰坦尼克噢！”保镖嘴上不依不饶：“又不是在船上……胳膊不疼了是吧？”肢体上却是抓到救命稻草般收拢五指夹紧对方的手。少主一口咬住他的脖颈：“当然疼了！所以你要帮我镇痛啊！”说着又加大了下身冲撞的力道，还把流连在前胸的左手伸到保镖大腿内侧像扑挠逗猫棒的猫爪一样调皮地磨碰着，听到他被撩拨出难耐的低吟，少主头上亮出个小灯泡：“下次一起去欧洲乘游艇吧！我记得哈斯特家的小鬼快满十岁了，正好作为理由向财务总管提钱哈哈哈！”保镖大口喘着气，涎水从嘴角滑下来滴落到腿上：“嘁……败家子……”  
少主捏着他的下巴扭过来一些用力吻上去，舌头交缠的声音、粗重喘息的声音、肉体碰撞的声音相互拥挤着充斥在狭窄闷热的车厢里。良久两人才呼吸困难地分开，少主舔去拉长的银丝认真声明：“没事啦，不管用掉多少，我都会赚回来的。”右手把紧握的那只手牵到唇边行了个吻手礼，“我既是杰克，也是卡尔，所以我的露丝什么都不用担心。”保镖闷声哼了句什么，尽管很模糊，但少主听出他是在念自己的名字，呼吸和心跳都乱了半秒，这项漫长淫靡的活动终于迎来高潮走向尾声，两人低吼着同时释放出来之后，少主搂着仍未平复颤抖的人保持下身交合的状态瘫在后座上，思维进入短暂的断片，一句话从少主大脑深处钻出来：“不要对他毫无保留。”  
那是十岁的时候，站在祖父病榻旁的小少主静静等待着长辈的训戒，风烛残年的老人没说那些平日里早已教导过多遍的话，而是伸出干皱苍的手抓住孙子细瘦的胳膊：“阿尔玛，我知道你把优看得很重要，但你记住，非我族者不可坦诚相待。”小少主浑身都在质疑：“可是爷爷！你把优带来的那天明明让我们把他当作家人的！”老人混浊的双眼已经没有了鼎盛时期如鹰的锐利，但声音依旧铿锵有力：“那是一种策略！我们接纳他关心他，让他产生归属感，这样他才会认同新家庭。尤其是肯定了你在他心中的重要性之后，他就会不顾一切地保护你。”小少主更加不解：“那为什么还要我提防他？！那次优为了救我还受了那么重的伤！”骨节突出的手指握紧孙子的手腕，老人盯着面前稚嫩的脸庞，“这是卡尔玛家饲养狼的方式，狼把你当做兄弟就足够了，为了保护你而受的伤是他的荣耀和勋章！但你作为饲主必须清楚自己的身份，他不是你的血亲，不是你的朋友，他只是狼，不要对他毫无保留。”  
少主沉思的空档，坐在他腿上的保镖无力地扭动着臀部想要站起身，松懈的缝隙和里面流出的黏滑液体让少主回过神来，他如临大敌地用双手箍紧怀里的人：“不准起来！”动作太猛弄疼了伤口，他吸气“嘶――”了一声，用额头抵着对方汗湿的脊背低声哀求：“别起来……就这样呆一会儿……”  
本来蓄力打算再试一次的保镖放弃了挣扎，叹着气倚靠到身后人的胸口：“别太久。”  
“恩，你最好了。”  
“真是个笨蛋。” 

 

 

 

黑帮少主和贴身保镖③―和服回忆：

“小优，我给你带了礼物哟！好看吧？快来试试！”卡尔玛太太像一只快乐的蝴蝶飞进剑道场拉着手持木刀正在认真练习的小保镖奔向衣帽间。如阳光和宝石般耀眼迷人的卡尔玛太太是社交界倍受瞩目的晚会女王，但是回到卡尔玛大宅后，她就会变成天真活泼的少女，以各种调皮淘气的方式跟身边的家人们撒娇玩闹，少主在这方面可谓是完美继承了母亲的天性。  
“……谢谢太太。”在太太和女仆们七手八脚的热情帮助下，小保镖被剥掉运动衣换上了花样繁复、崭新精致的和服，看着镜子里滑稽的自己，他努力让面部表情不那么僵硬。  
“你呀，怎么又喊‘太太’了？”卡尔玛太太嗔怪他一声，随即原谅了他习惯性的拘谨，用梳子轻轻梳理着那头日渐留长的墨蓝色秀发，她眼里满是藏不住的喜爱，“小优真好看！比女孩子还要漂亮呢！怎么都看不够！”说完搂住小人儿开心地转起圈圈。  
“阿姨……”小保镖对这番过于宠溺的举动很是无奈。  
“啊，别生气呀！小优以后会长成帅气男子汉的！”卡尔玛太太眯着美丽的蓝眼笑起来，“而且会比阿尔玛还要帅气哟！”  
“妈！你怎么能这样说啊？”砰地一声推开门，闯进衣帽间的小少主皱着浓眉声讨起来，“长大之后一定是我更帅！”  
被母亲弹额头批评“进来不敲门太没礼貌”的小少主看到兄弟的新造型，卷翘睫毛下的蓝眼睛闪出亮光：“哇！第一次看你穿这种和服，跟以前的不太一样诶！”  
听他这么一说，小保镖的脸色更加不自然起来：“うるさい.”  
“啊咧？怎么突然说日语啦？”小少主的情绪探测天线竖了起来，“是不喜欢吗？可是很好看呀！老妈肯定逛了好多地方才买到的！”  
“呜呜……小优讨厌我挑的礼物吗？那……那你脱下来吧，是我不好，不应该自作主张的……呜呜……”卡尔玛太太拿出手绢捂住嘴巴委屈地抽泣着，天空蓝的眼睛里泪光闪动。  
“没有……阿姨你别哭了……我很喜欢……”小保镖一副被打败的表情颇为笨拙地安慰着她，“呃，只是很久没穿有点不习惯而已，不是因为……”  
“喜欢是吗？那太好啦！”卡尔玛太太一秒收回了眼泪，“今晚有客人来呢！你就穿这个不准脱噢！阿尔玛你也快去换衣服，不然脏兮兮的怎么给李家小妹妹做榜样呀！”  
“啥啊？又要穿西装？我讨厌那个啦！什么衬衫背心领带袖扣的麻烦死了！让我穿新买的斗牛士服嘛！那个超帅的！”小少主努力争取着不可能实现的提议，结果被卡尔玛太太揪着耳朵拖去换西装。  
呆立在原地的小保镖瞪着镜子咬嘴唇：这是女生穿的款式，一群笨蛋……  
他不知道门外的母子俩对视了一下击掌偷笑：  
“嘿嘿嘿成功啦！妈你真厉害！”  
“那当然啦！小优就应该打扮成日本人偶嘛！感觉有了个可爱的女儿呢！下次骗他穿别的裙子好了！”  
“等老爸和爷爷晚上回来我们拍些照片做纪念吧！”  
“好呀好呀！很久没拍全家福了！”

 

“喂，你笑什么？”神情慵懒的保镖倚靠在软垫中间问面前的人。  
在保镖半遮半掩的胸膛上留下了星星点点的痕迹之后，少主把对方腿上那堆层层叠叠的和服衣摆掀上去：“嗯？没什么啦，就是想起了以前的事情，嘿嘿~”说着低下头去亲吻保镖略显苍白、沁出细汗的大腿内侧。  
被他呵出的热气和不安分的嘴唇挠得有些发痒，保镖动了动精瘦的长腿：“肯定不是什么好事。”  
“哪有，是很愉快的回忆呢！”被推挤到一处的衣料因厚度和重量再次滑落下来阻碍了后续的步骤，少主不满地歪歪头，索性将布帘掀起罩到头上形成小帐篷般的昏暗空间，按耐已久的舌尖贴上微微竖起的目标物品尝着它逐渐升温的味道，沾过湿润液体的手指则伸入邻近的洞口激起对方敏感的震颤，“会让我觉得能像现在这样真的很幸福。”  
“唔……说得那么肉麻……而且每次都搞这些莫名其妙的花样……”少主熟练的舔弄让保镖不由得攥紧了身下的床单，强装镇定的脸上因双重感官刺激出现难以隐藏的红晕。  
“哈，不喜欢吗？”少主抬脸眯着蓝眼摆出委屈的模样，在保镖不置可否的眼神中抽出被紧裹的手指把他微颤的身体翻过来换成跪趴的姿势，“没关系没关系，我会让你喜欢的。”  
撩开垂落围挡在保镖腿边的长长衣帘，少主舔舔嘴唇揉掰着他结实的臀瓣，开始用灵活柔韧的舌探索紧致穴道的深度。  
与指骨截然不同的温度和触感让保镖仰直脖颈膝盖一软，伏在床垫上咬住衣袖暗自忖度着明天可能又没法早起晨练了。

 

 

 

 

 

黑帮少主和贴身保镖―④游轮假期：

      “你是故意的吧？”被少主一副好哥们作态揽着肩膀走上豪华巨轮，又在服务生神情暧昧的带领下走进客房时，保镖的目光凶恶得可以杀人。  
      “诶诶诶？我怎么了？旅游旺季临时订票只剩下这间房又不是我的错！”少主无辜地叫屈，然后纵身一跃飞扑到房间尽头那张柔软的心形大床上，“这么宽敞，够我们俩睡的啦！”  
        瞪着室内的装潢摆设，保镖很想砍一群喽啰泄愤，顺便用鲜血染红这间梦幻粉的蜜月专用总统套房。  
        其实不管少主是不是有意为之，最后的结果都可以预见，向来无法拒绝对方任性要求的保镖又被纠缠着折腾到凌晨，激烈的喘息慢慢平静下来，保镖用眼神逼迫少主解开捆住自己双手的领带后，交叠的两人趴在一片狼藉的心床上听窗缝漏进来的海浪声。  
      “再来一次吧，优？”很快少主就厌烦了这种无所事事的状态，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮地看着保镖。  
      “不是吧……你有性瘾症吗？怎么就不知道腻的……”保镖感到太阳穴那里的经脉突突直跳弄得他非常头疼。  
      “嗯嗯嗯？你居然知道性瘾症？”少主大呼小叫起来，“你真的是优吗？！该不会被什么附身了吧？！”  
      “神经病……”保镖觉得头痛得更厉害了忍不住伸手揉了揉，“整天跟种马一样，要是没有性瘾症才奇怪咧……”  
      “放心，我很健康的！”比牛皮糖还要粘人的少主笑嘻嘻地亲着保镖的额角，“不舒服吗？痛痛飞走啦！”  
      “嗤，小时候的把戏……真有用的话还要医生和药品做什么？”保镖笑他幼稚的行为。  
      “那可不一样，这是爱的治疗，比那些机械化的东西管用多咯！”少主义正言辞地给自己贴金，不知足的嘴巴从耳旁慢慢掠到保镖唇边，两人伸进对方口中的舌头交缠着碰出粘腻的声响。  
       “再说了，要不是太喜欢你了谁会老求着你做嘛。”分开后少主舔去两人间拉长的银线委屈地嘟囔。  
       “……知道啦，真麻烦。”保镖摆摆手表示认输。  
      “噢！难道？！”少主突然灵光一闪。  
      “什、什么啊？”保镖被他一惊。  
      “优你该不会是想听我说‘喜欢你’才故意问的？”少主做出恍然大悟的样子，“你早说嘛！有什么好害羞的，想听的话我每天可以说无数遍噢！喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你！我好喜欢优！”  
       “啊啊啊吵死了笨蛋！我不是那个意思！”保镖涨红了脸气急败坏地抡起枕头垫子砸到少主身上暴打起来。  
        大闹一番之后，弄坏了所有软绵绵填充物的两人四仰八叉地瘫在床上看房间里缓缓飘落的羽毛和棉絮。  
      “嘿嘿，上一次打枕头仗还是好几年前跟莉娜一起呢！不过她马上要订婚了好不现实啊，带着她到处玩、抱着她一起睡午觉就好像昨天的事情一样，怎么这么快就要嫁人了呢？”少主一手托腮很是落寞地抱怨个没完，另一只手闲不住地梳理着保镖散开的长发。  
      “你说话真是越来越像科穆伊了。”见他编起了糙乱的麻花辫，保镖翻了个白眼。  
      “难道你就不怀念那段日子吗？她一点点大的时候被打扮成洋娃娃跟在我们后面喊‘阿尔哥哥’、‘优哥哥’的样子多可爱！青春期那会儿和我们吵架的娇蛮相也很好玩啊！”擂着床垫的少主愈发不满，“等她结过婚就是少妇了，我们肯定会有距离感的呀！那小子上辈子是拯救了银河系吗？！这么轻易就把我们的莉娜抢走了呜呜呜呜――他到底是怎么过了科穆伊那关的啊啊啊啊――”  
        受不了这个半妹控的唧唧歪歪，以工作高效著称的保镖提出一个方案：“我去灭掉那小子，酬劳就要三把名刀好了。”  
      “你少来了！莉娜会伤心的！”少主赶忙否决他的建议，但多少还是有些心动，“如果他敢对莉娜不好的话也可以试试，你做得巧妙点伪装成事故啥的……”  
      “想动手就趁早，不然将来他俩有了小孩你更难下决心。”保镖一针见血。  
      “小孩？！呃，那真是――”少主惊讶对方居然比自己先想到这一点，随即又懊恼地皱眉，“生什么小孩啊，莉娜她自己都还是小孩呢……”  
      “喂，她都成年好久了，你简直快跟科穆伊不分上下……”保镖打个哈欠敷衍道，“以后你可以带着小屁孩们到处玩啊……”  
      “唔，那倒是挺让人向往的，可爱的小外甥小外甥女们……等一下！比哥哥们先结婚已经够糟了，生孩子就更――”  
      “烦死了，那你去抢婚啊？”  
      “这怎么行！绝对不能破坏她的幸福啦！”  
      “那你就少操心了，快睡觉。”  
      “等等！先别睡啊！你猜这是什么？”见他要关灯，少主慌张地在枕头下掏了掏，然后把拳头伸到保镖面前。  
        疲乏的保镖撑不住困倦的蓝眼：“又弄来什么新玩意？我不陪你了，反正船上有夜总会，叫上门服务的话声音小点。”说完拉起被子蒙住脑袋准备入睡。  
        少主急了：“哎哎哎你怎么就这么不解风情呢？！”身体被来回摇晃的保镖只好不情愿地半眯开一只眼睛瞟了下少主摊开的手心――两枚银质的戒指躺在那里。  
        抓挠神经的寂静持续了一阵子。  
      “……优？不喜欢吗……”对方的沉默让少主生气勃勃的天空色眼眸慢慢蒙上乌云，他咬住嘴唇挪下床走到舷窗边，双手推动着扣锁却使不上力气。  
      “喂，笨蛋，做什么呢？”若无其事的问话更让伤心的人临近崩溃，想说话但又半个字都吐不出来。  
      “给我。”站到少主身后的保镖掰开他紧握的拳头拿出那对险些沉入深海的小圆圈，一个套上呆愣少主的左手无名指，另一个系了刚才好不容易找到的细绳挂到自己脖子上，“这样就不会妨碍我用刀了。”  
      “优……”脸上挂着眼泪鼻涕的少主视线模糊的看着对方的动作，明白过来之后搂住他嚎啕大哭起来，“你……你吓死我了！呜哇哇哇――”  
        保镖用早就准备在手上的毛巾盖住少主的脸：“脏死了，有什么好哭的。”  
         少主哭得更凶了：“因为！因为！呜呜呜呜呜呜――”  
        保镖拍拍他的背安抚着爱撒娇的大型犬：“啧，真没出息。”心里不禁感慨谈生意还有拼枪战时那个睿智狂乱的家伙跟现在完全就是两个人。  
        后面的几天，少主的心情明显好得过分，他在餐厅订最贵的位置点最高级的佳肴，去娱乐场所一掷千金玩遍各种赌局，所幸的是一直有不可思议的好运伴随着他高涨的情绪，没挥霍败尽出行资金反而还赚回不少。最让保镖不爽的是他在酒吧的表现――被一众风情美人包围着的少主不厌其烦地伸出手来炫耀：“姐姐们看我的戒指漂亮吗？是我意中人亲自给我戴上的呢！”他那双奇迹般尚未褪尽稚气和纯真的蓝眼睛外加直白强烈的喜悦，让看遍男人贪婪自私又善于捧场做戏的妖艳女郎们不由得心生怜爱：“哇！订婚戒指吗？”、“让我看看！真棒耶！”“你们一定感情超好吧！”  
        把侍者端到面前的鸡尾酒一杯接一杯灌下，面颊被酒精催红的少主快乐地唱着走调的曲子：“嗯！最喜欢他了！”  
        一直闹到半夜，无奈的保镖费了不少劲才把烂醉的少主拖回房间，剥掉外套后将他丢到床上，衣衫不整的保镖才坐下来松了口气。少主一向千杯不醉，这次破例超出了上限，就连常伴左右的自己也是头一回看到他喝醉的样子――险些拆了酒吧的破坏力十分惊人。  
       

 

“……优？优！过来……你来一下！”在被子间蠕动的少主哼唧着醉话，看样子耗光力气前是不会消停了，保镖很是头痛地凑过去：“你要什么？”  
醉醺醺的家伙搂住他倒在自己身上，浓郁的酒气到处喷洒，少主暖烘烘的声音钻进保镖的耳朵：“唔……要你。”  
“阿尔玛，喝醉了就乖乖睡觉，别胡闹了。”觉得他现在心智降到幼儿水准，要是来硬的肯定只会弄得更糟，保镖便像哄小孩一样好言相劝起来。  
“谁……谁喝醉啦？我、我才没有呢！”少主一本正经地反驳着，脑袋伸到保镖衣领里寻找猎物般又嗅又蹭。  
“路都走不稳还说自己没醉。”保镖挣脱他的怀抱打算去弄些醒酒的东西，少主垂下手抓来抓去嘟囔着让人听不懂的话。  
端着热茶回来的时候，保镖望着床上的人挑起眉毛：“玩什么花样？”  
把自己脱得一丝不挂的少主眼神迷离地看向他：“花……样？我很认真的诶。”  
保镖把茶递过去：“你觉得自己还有能耐？”  
“我一直很有能耐啊。”少主极为理直气壮，尚未清醒的双眼闪过一丝挑衅，“不过这次不一样。”  
见他不接杯子，保镖只得把它搁到一旁：“哪里不一样了，每次都是老一套。”  
下一秒少主就攥住对方的领带猛地一拽堵住他的嘴，野兽撕咬般的长吻后，少主扯断保镖胸前的细绳把戒指嵌到他的无名指上，舔掉唇边的血丝再满意地吻了吻那只手，下定决心的少主露出虎牙：“哼，你不是只听我的命令吗？现在，操我。”  
保镖狭长的双眼瞪了一下，很快露出好看的笑：“喝醉了也不坏嘛……那就如你所愿。”  
得到答复的少主不等对方动作就急切地扒起他身上带有死神气息的工作服，保镖一脸好笑地配合着任他折腾。扯开让人丧失耐心的衬衫纽扣再把保镖扑到床上拽掉他的裤子，仿佛在赶时间的少主低头帮助即将上战场的家伙做起准备工作。  
急切的舔舐和巧妙的抚弄没多久就让保镖呻吟着揪住少主的头发：“喂，你……”  
“哈，比平时要快诶~”少主的舌尖在柱体顶端俏皮地转了转，抬脸时的笑容透出狡黠，“是因为开心吗？”  
“你在紧张？”保镖察觉到那双停留在自己裆部的手微微有些颤抖。  
少主立马抽手环着保镖的脖颈咬住他的嘴唇，结束了这番令人窒息的接触，保镖大口喘着气捏住少主发烫的脸颊责备道：“说了多少次刚舔过不要亲上来。”  
少主差点笑死：“既然都那么多次了你还介意什么呀！”说着又凑过来在他唇上碰了几下，“我才不紧张，那是兴奋！”  
“哼，兴奋是吗？”保镖一副审查官的派头把少主推倒在床褥上，细长的手指拂过他线条迷人的胸膛画出几个字母，“看你能兴奋多久。”浅笑的薄唇在少主身上印了密集的吻，喉结，锁骨，肩膀，胸乳，侧肋，小腹，保镖耐心地亲吻着身下人的每一寸肌肤――这是他的上司、他的俘虏，他的主人、他的宠物，他的朋友、他的兄弟，他的爱侣、他的归宿。  
他在亲吻只属于他的一切。  
安心的少主接收着擅长恶语相向之人的拙劣示爱，乳尖在舌头的拨弄和齿边的啮咬中染上温热的色彩，用手指梳绕保镖长发的少主只觉得体腔里蒸腾着一股难耐的燥热，随即清凉潮湿的异物招呼都没打就滑进了他毫无防备的后穴。  
“呃――你先吱一声会死吗？！”少主多少有些诧异，收缩的穴道裹紧了入侵的手指，初次经历这遭的他不禁又颤了颤。  
“恩？我吱了啊，‘看你能兴奋多久’嘛，”保镖撇撇嘴，用于拓宽通道的手指则不急不缓地搅动着，“好难弄，还说自己不紧张。”  
“哈……你、你笑我？当年你自己不也……哇啊――”少主体内稍微撑开的探索物掐断了叙旧，保镖故意摆出不悦的样子：“至少我不会鬼叫。”  
“呜……可恶……又不是人人都像你那么能忍……”被他进出的手指持续折磨的少主扒着毛毯埋怨道，“嫌吵的话你把耳朵堵上啊，面瘫混蛋……”  
保镖没有搭腔，而是专心地投入到手头工作上去，被压住的少主在他的努力下扭动着沁出越来越多的汗水。呻吟声掩盖不住的粘稠音律在耳旁飘荡，又倒出一些润滑液的保镖试探性地加进去第三根手指，用蜷缩的脚趾在保镖肚子上划拉的少主抬高臀部抽搐了两下，没有语言交流的奇怪氛围让他赌气地死死咬住枕套只发出闷哼，失笑的保镖靠到他耳边呵着气低声挑逗：“怎么不叫了？吵归吵，我还蛮想多听听的。”  
少主的脸庞尤其是鼻梁处的的伤疤变得更红了。

 

“应该差不多了吧？”滑腻的手指退出了湿润的穴道，保镖瞅着满脸不甘又因停顿间隙而略显失落的少主征询意见。  
少主趁着空档吸了口气扔开枕头摆出领导的架子：“麻烦你快一点步入正轨，工作效率那么低我可是要扣工资的。”  
发布号令的人此时一点威严都没有，保镖努力忍笑听话地点头应和：“是是是，还请您多宽容一下不要克扣员工啊――”拖长的尾音里，保镖抵住少主的腿根把挺立的性器挤进对方迫不及待的身体。  
“呃啊――你太……唔――！”酒醒大半的少主整个人都缩了一下，双手撕扯着床单叫嚷起来。  
被夹紧的保镖略微皱起眉头，不过他也没有太慌，手指摸索着抚上少主的分身轻柔地来回滑动，另一只手捂住少主的嘴巴阻隔他的呼声，“嘘，别那么大反应，深呼吸，放松点。”  
蓝眼泛着泪光的少主咬咬牙，心想既然是自己开的头，半途而废就太窝囊了，于是他尽量调整呼吸并舒展身体去适应闯进来的不速之客，保镖感觉到穴道的变化后勾起嘴角，把少主的双腿抬到肩上开始忍耐已久的动作。  
“喂……喂！你……你想弄死我吗？慢一点……轻一点……”少主热烫通红的脸上已经滑出好几道泪痕，在保镖过于激烈的欺辱下，泪水持续不断地从半眯的蓝眼里涌出来――看来这几年对方在自己的调教下多少习得了些技巧，却没有学会如何表现温柔。  
“哈……死在我手上不乐意吗？”那副可怜兮兮的幼犬表情没有赢来同情与心软，反而助长了狂热的火焰让保镖更加沉迷于当下无与伦比的新乐趣。  
“这种死法也太糟了吧！你还不如给我一刀呢！谁知道你居然这么……这么……？！”恶作剧般的撞击和调侃让少主的哭腔越来越重，“你在外面也这个德性吗？那谁还愿意接待你啊？！呜……那里……别一直……拜托……”  
“唔……这里比较有感觉是吗？”保镖挺动着灵活的胯部，吻了吻脸旁汗湿的膝盖之后俯身将手指探入少主的口腔，勾绕着他黏滑的舌头打断那番徒劳的求饶，“说什么傻话，我可不需要别人接待，比起那些花钱就能买到的无聊玩意，我觉得还是操你更有趣啊，少――爷。”听到这段语气微妙、别有深意的发言，被迫舔弄着口中指节的少主模模糊糊的意识到，对方为翻身之日已经等上很久了。  
“哼，平时明明一副不情愿的臭脸……真、真是恶劣的家伙……唔呃――”疼痛与快感在体内肆虐横行，下身处于被抽空与被填满之间迅速切换的状态，渐入状态的后穴不知不觉间开始纵容和迷恋对方蛮横的来访，理智愈发缺失的少主难以克制自己的呻吟声，被保镖握在掌心摩挲的肿胀性器在少主喊出“yuu”这个颤音时射出了粘稠的精液。  
眼中燃烧着欲求的保镖抬手舔净指缝哼了句“比我预想的要快呢”，见少主正失神地起伏着胸膛缓劲，他便挑准时机亲了上去，互缠的热舌几乎蒸干两人口间交换的液体。大概是下身的感官刺激延迟了大脑的反应，少主在恍惚中只能地任他摆布，视线翻转中眼前的美好肉体换成了凌乱的床铺，发烫的长物从后方再次进入身体膨胀时他才反应过来刚才对话的真正重点，“咦？你这是第一次在上面？之前从来没试过吗？”下一句“凭你的皮相不论男女老少都会很乐意无偿献身的啦”还没说出口就被保镖用力的戳弄给堵了回去。  
“没办法，因为某位的功劳，我对别人都提不起兴趣啊。”沾满唾液的手指从肩胛骨滑到胸前揉捏着少主硬起的乳尖，敏感的低呼让保镖那张因情欲更显妖冶的漂亮脸蛋浮现出满意的坏笑，“唔，声音不错嘛，我都后悔没早些――”  
“只想操我？报复心理吗……”思绪已经乱七八糟的少主有些会错意，听到后一句又炸了毛，“早个屁啦！我说了算！”  
“好好好，你说了算。”发现身下人被操迷糊了智商下跌毫无悟性，保镖微恼地拍了拍他的屁股，清脆的啪啪声让他想起小时候闯了祸的两人被卡尔玛太太亲自教训的难忘回忆，每次先挨打的小少主都会一边痛哭一边倔强地喊着“揍我就行了，小优是无辜的！”  
“喂，阿尔玛，我发现啊，”手指溜到对方腿间游走着，保镖用胸膛贴住少主的后背在红得夸张的耳朵旁低语出一记毁灭级别的直球，“你这个样子让我想每天都做呢。”  
“唔嗯……好啦好啦，什么都听你的……呜……”本来就快要跪不住的少主感觉力气瞬间被抽光只好全身心投降。  
“这才像话嘛，没长进的爱哭鬼。”保镖掰过少主的脸亲了亲那双驯服的蓝眼睛舔去晶莹的泪水。  
“嘻嘻……”舌尖划过脸颊的时候少主的笑容像个得意的小国王，“阴沉男，你两个第一次都是我的哟。”  
保镖更加肯定他被捅得太厉害导致人都变傻了：“你自己不也是啊。”  
少主沾着泪珠的卷翘睫毛轻轻抖了抖：“是噢！”又略有期待地回头问道，“优，你有想着我的样子自慰过吗？”  
保镖非常干脆：“没有。”  
“嘁，真扫兴。”少主鼓起腮帮，“跟你的荞麦面一个德性。”  
“扫兴？”保镖闻言停下动作抽出分身在一时没反应过来的穴口边缘若即若离地磨蹭着，“那这样呢？”  
“哎哎哎，你搞什么啊！”少主急红了眼，“说你两句怎么啦！小气鬼！大混蛋！”  
保镖闻言又狠狠撞进他的身体嘲笑道：“这么多年了骂我的本事还是那么烂。”  
突入的性器一下子顶到了最深处，少主腰一软转而开始求饶：“别呃……太里面了……”  
保镖啧着“麻烦的家伙”，顺势把无力反抗的人推挤至床内侧趴到墙上，再用膝盖自下面分开他的双腿并伸手箍住他的手腕――不管从哪个角度看这固定好的动作，两人的姿势都色情极了。  
“什么第一次？！大骗子！我都没用过这个姿势！你跟谁学的啊？！”面壁的少主惊觉自己处于完全被动的状态无法挣脱，被顶开的双腿因为失去了着力点而无法支撑身体，这就导致他绵软的腰臀只会不断地下滑再下滑，不需要外力辅助就吞纳了保镖的全部。  
脑袋枕着少主左肩的保镖抿住他的耳垂笑得深不可测：“你都没用过？那可真稀奇~感谢刚被录用的小女佣吧，她们在休息时间总是翻些很奇怪的画册，而且看过了老是不收就那样摊在桌上……啊，我记得好像还有别的姿势，下次再试吧。”  
“下次？见鬼，亏我为了你特意聘用的亚洲人……我就说你怎么会知道性瘾症……回去我就解雇她们！还有你、你……我会记仇的噢……”彻底失去掌控权的陌生局面令不安的少主咽了一下口水无意识地收紧身体。  
“嗯？你记得越清楚越好。”保镖低吟着咬上他汗湿的脖颈，“不过我倒是觉得你会给她们加薪呢。”  
两人不知道做了多久，关闭通讯的手机、丢进角落的腕表、透不进光照的窗帘让他们没有了时间概念，遵循本能彻底放纵自己的保镖在终于感到疲惫后伏在少主身上喘着气，他并非从来没有想象过这个新方式――实际上这次体验比他预计的还要棒，心里的畅快虽然没有说出口，但空气里弥漫着的那股可察觉的欢愉是不会骗人的。从铺散的黑色长发里抬起脸，之前哭唧唧地反复吵嚷着“太深好痛”的少主眨着湿漉漉的蓝眼吻了吻保镖的戒指笑得毫无保留：“节日快乐！优。”  
保镖觉得心跳出现一秒的短暂异样，自己对眼前的这个人再熟悉不过了，他开心活泼的样子，他哭泣懦弱的样子，他帅气果敢的样子，他发怒狂暴的样子，他犯傻可笑的样子，自己知道他的每一面。虽说他下流淫乱的样子很麻烦，但自己同样也是喜欢的。就是这个任性妄为的家伙，让那时还年幼无助的自己在失去了一切之后重新找到了活下去的意义，而陪在他身边的时间，自己仿佛拥有了整个世界。  
“哼，谁要过这种傻瓜节日啊。”望着少主越来越近的脸庞，保镖笑着闭上眼睛。  
两人距离上一次进餐已经隔了许久，吻里却满是令人昏沉沉的甜味，保镖收回被少主吸吮的舌头擦掉嘴边黏连的唾液坐起身来翻找衣物：“你先去洗澡吧，我叫个送餐服务，想吃什么？”少主咂了咂嘴稍作思考，然后把刚系好睡袍开始扎马尾的保镖重新拖回床上。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

 

 

平行教团

 

 

缝隙

原本一切正常，直到某个迟早要来的夜晚。  
阿尔玛在黑暗中睁开眼睛，胯部传来的不适让迷糊的大脑略微清醒了一些，曾在书上看到过的某个词汇自心底角落处闪烁着潮湿的光芒，他想起了刚才梦境中过于真实的场景――那人解开细绳时披散的黑发，那人褪去罩衣时露出精瘦的躯体，那人搂住自己时漂亮脸蛋上恶劣的笑意。  
潜意识的性幻想对象居然是朝夕相处的优，阿尔玛难以置信地脱下短裤溜到卫生间搓洗那片羞人的痕迹。  
是从什么时候开始变化的？阿尔玛苦恼地梳理着近几年的记忆——两人一起长大，一起被迫承受着辛苦的圣洁同步、乏味的体能测试、麻烦的奔波战斗，而在这其间必不可少的调剂就是肆无忌惮的争吵和打闹、毫无保留的倾诉和大笑。所以，他俩比任何人都要熟悉和了解对方，是彼此最好的朋友、最好的家人。正因如此，潜藏在背阴处悄然滋生的完全异样的情感并没有引起他的注意，直到这场突如其来的梦，才雷电般击中了阿尔玛，让他意识到那份截然不同的心意已经蔓延扩展到难以控制的边缘。  
狠狠拧干短裤的水份，阿尔玛下定决心无论如何不能让那个家伙知道。  
在这之后的日子里，阿尔玛无数次告诫自己：绝对不可以打破现状。  
他不想打破现状。  
因为很清楚对方会以同等的亲情和友情来回应自己，所以阿尔玛才胆大妄为地缠着优，那人再怎么暴躁易怒，在发作之后总归会纵容迁就自己各种粘腻的行为。大家也看透了斩鬼杀神的优唯独拿阿尔玛一点办法都没有，对他俩的固定套路早就习以为常。对这项特权，阿尔玛是非常沾沾自喜甚至引以为豪的，但是，总归也有特权无法覆盖的领域吧。  
不像利娜莉那样擅长语文作业，阿尔玛想不到什么生动优美的比喻方式，只是觉得自己很像一只装了过多水的罐子，不停地产生分叉的裂痕，而他要做的就是每次都抢在彻底碎裂之前自行修复那些裂痕，还要保证不让水溢出来。虽然有时候颇为狼狈，但阿尔玛自大地认为他的内心有着超强的承受力，就像自己那副体能超常的第二驱魔师肉体一样。  
不是神明选中的正牌驱魔师，而是人类为了追随神的脚步擅自创造出来的、生来只能背负使命的第二驱魔师，无论如何也算不上是份好差事。虽说同为第二驱魔师的有两个人，但阿尔玛知道自己跟优还是有差别的，他曾经无意中听到过研究人员的对话――j经过改良调整的优是完美的造物，而先诞生的自己是逊色的残次品。  
倒是没有因为这个而嫉妒，乐天派的阿尔玛反而很好奇两人究竟有哪些不同。他最先写进列表的是外观的不同――自己有一道横跨鼻梁的明显疤痕，尽管第二驱魔师有伤后自愈的能力，但这道疤痕在能力范围之外，毕竟他是带着那道疤痕爬出水池的。优就不一样啦，阿尔玛回忆着6月6日那一天，同样也是能列入他人生最快乐日子前三名的那天——把优拽出水池之后阿尔玛就仔细打量过了，优的身上没有任何伤痕或瑕疵，就像一枚光滑柔软的花瓣。要不是第一眼确认了他和自己一样是男孩子，那极有可能被他好看的脸蛋和湿漉漉的长发给蒙骗。  
接着就是内在的差异了，情感上、性格上、心理上、习惯上，这些无法快速获得的资料需要耐心的观察和漫长的分析，但也因此充满了引人探索的趣味。

“瞎划拉什么呢？既然这么闲帮我写作业啦。”优把一摞搀着练习册的杂物推到阿尔玛面前。  
正在整理思绪的阿尔玛回过神：“你就知道使唤别人。”  
“不是使唤别人，是使唤你。”优纠正他的说法。  
“弄得乱七八糟的――诶！什么东西？”扒拉着那一堆杂物的阿尔玛缩回手，食指上一道新鲜的口子滴着血珠。  
“啊，那是我的木工课作业，提耶多尔元帅非要我雕个东西，我就刻了把迷你六幻。”优抽出那个小玩意儿介绍道。  
“啧……你还真是一点艺术细胞都没有……”阿尔玛恨铁不成钢地摇摇头，望了望手上的伤口又笑起来，“虽然没啥欣赏价值，不过倒是蛮锋利的嘛。”  
“莲花太难了我可雕不出来。”优不假思索地拽过他的手吮掉淋漓的血液，“发现没？伤口愈合的速度比以前慢了。”  
阿尔玛呆愣着没有说话。  
“喂，想什么呢？”优舔舔嘴唇伸手在他脑袋上敲了敲。  
“啊……啊？没、没什么……都怪你啦！老让我帮你写作业大脑会疲劳的！”阿尔玛慌张地扯着理由搪塞过去，同时夹紧双腿还扔了些书本堆到膝上，“这么多、这么多！都是你害的！”。  
对方不以为然：“你不是喜欢学习嘛，顺便帮我一下有什么关系？请你吃蛋黄酱点心咯。”说着拍拍他的肩膀就走向餐厅拿贿赂品了。  
“你还真辛苦呢。”坐在旁边一直看着的利娜莉放下书本趴到桌上嘟囔。  
“恩？这点作业不算什么啦。”松了一口气的阿尔玛随便应着。  
“我不是指这个啦。”利娜莉伸手弹了一下他的额头，“你到底打算忍到什么时候呀？我都快看不下去了。”  
阿尔玛皱起浓眉：“那就别看嘛。”对于利娜莉似乎早就发现了自己的秘密这件事，他一直心情复杂。  
利娜莉起身走到他旁边揉着那头蓬蓬的短发：“阿尔呀阿尔，天不怕地不怕，就怕小优讨厌他~嘻嘻，你明知道他不可能会讨厌你的嘛。”  
阿尔玛搂住她的细腰把脸埋到柔软的腹部：“我知道他不会讨厌我，我是担心别的。”  
利娜莉摆出思考的表情拨弄着他的耳朵：“嗯？担心别的事情呀？让我猜猜看，”她恍然大悟的模样装得很逼真，“你怕得不到回报是吧。”  
阿尔玛在她怀里闷声闷气地蹭着：“莉娜呀莉娜，什么事都瞒不过她。”  
“贪心的家伙。”利娜莉被他弄痒了咯咯直笑。  
沮丧的叹息模模糊糊地飘出来：“没办法，我就是什么都想要。”  
“唉，真是个傻瓜。”利娜莉捏着他的脸，想要鼓励他坦诚一些，但是相同的担心又让她说不出口。  
“喂，你们俩这个姿势很恶心诶。”从餐厅返回的优把点心放到桌上，“在说什么啊。”  
利娜莉和阿尔玛对视一笑：“我们在比谁更喜欢小优~”  
“哕――省省吧你们！”优明显招架不住落荒而逃，他最受不了这两人用甜言蜜语来捉弄自己了。  
“我的喜欢跟你的不一样噢！”等优走远后利娜莉正儿八经地澄清道。  
“是是是，那当然啦，要是一样就糟了。”应付着她的揶揄同时阿尔玛把伤口已经愈合的手指贴到唇边。

“巴克，你对别人有强烈非分之想的时候都怎么解决？”阿尔玛把忙碌的支部长候选人拖进角落求教，虽说并非最佳选择，但身边能想到的前辈也只有他了。  
不过问题的分量明显远远超出了前辈的负荷值：“什什什么非分之想？！我、我、我才没有！”巴克的脑袋直接核爆，“你你你小子动啥歪脑筋呢？！啊？！是不是科穆伊那个家伙派你来试探我？！呃――！！！”喷着口水吵嚷了几下他就直挺挺地倒地不起了，阿尔玛只好叹着气把病弱敏感的兄长拎起来送到翁那里接受看护。  
结果他还是得靠自己摸索，谁让人造驱魔师极限高仿、功能齐全，连“青春期”这个人类专属的暧昧设定都没少。转念一想，优好像并没有这方面的烦恼欲求，没有烦恼就不会被抓住弱点，没有欲求就不会被陷阱蛊惑，果然是完美的成品呢。感叹着新发现的差异，阿尔玛不禁想起优在吃荞麦面时吞咽的喉结，想起他在训练场长时间运动后粘着发丝的汗湿脖颈，想起他在浴池里泡澡时蒸红的脸庞和赤裸的胸膛，想起他从水中起身瞬间滴落水珠的肌肤和腿间摇晃的……  
低声呻吟着停下滑动的手，阿尔玛扯出旁边几张纸巾擦掉指尖和腿根粘稠的液体。  
大脑有些短暂的断片，没过多久那些迷恋、自嘲、厌恶、困惑等乱七八糟的感情就又都回来了，还夹杂着一些莫名其妙的念头――根据自己的直觉，这些丧生的种子应该没有繁衍生息的能力，他作为被制造出来的工具在传承基因方面大概和骡子处于同一水准。不过，就算能做到，他也不想让任何女人分娩出注定不会幸福的孩子，毕竟人类正常形式的家庭组成根本不适用于第二驱魔师。而且他也很庆幸觉醒的第二驱魔师只有两个，虽然他年幼的时候曾经希望有更多的同类伙伴，但后来觉得只有他和优两人就足够了。解决了生理问题的阿尔玛有一搭没一搭地想着，精准地投篮把废纸团丢进了角落的垃圾桶。

尽管自己的演技并不是特别好，但对付那个一根筋笨蛋完全绰绰有余，生活也还是要继续，天性乐观的阿尔玛甚至觉得这样揣着一个小秘密也是种乐趣，而变着花样掩饰自己一些本能上的冲动也成了一项越来越有挑战性的好玩游戏。  
【如果自己是个脆弱的普通人类，那根本就顾不上这些可笑的小烦恼了吧】余光瞥到探索队员外衣旁边一堆散落飞扬的尘土，正在战场上操纵着双刃长枪攻击恶魔的阿尔玛突然冒出了这个念头。  
【那样的话，要让自己活下去就需要拼尽全力了，哪还有闲工夫——】阿尔玛一边想着一边将视线转向不远处正在砍杀恶魔的那个人。  
“优！危险！”喊出这句话的同时，阿尔玛踉跄着跪到地上，能力不明的恶魔在爆炸前使出最后一击，枪刃形成的防护羽翼挡在了优的面前，而毫无防备的阿尔玛只觉得眼前一黑，随后才是铺天盖地的疼痛。  
“喂！阿尔玛！”耳边传来急切的喊声，安然无恙的优拽着阿尔玛的胳膊想把他拎起来，看到那张仰起的脸上一片惨烈后就反手将他摁倒在地。  
眼球在灼烧，强烈疼痛所产生的热浪几乎烫到了大脑，平躺的阿尔玛咬紧牙齿用手指抓刨着地上的砂石骂出几个脏字，随即又古怪地地笑了：“嘿，优，连眼珠都能再生呢，我们真是强到没谱了。”  
优掏出仅存的水袋向他脸上一点一点泼着水，希望这些低温的液体能减少他的痛苦：“别说话了，安静躺着，忍一忍就会长好的。”  
“嘎啊――我有在忍啦，可是真的好痛！”阿尔玛半是抱歉半是恼火地回应，被他胡乱摸到手里的行李袋“呲啦――”一声裂成两半，“怎么这么慢！你帮我看一下还剩多少才能长全嘛！”  
优瞥了瞥那两颗冒着热气、沾满血污的残破球体：“之前就跟你讲过我们现在再生能力变弱了，再等一下，眼睛又不是皮肉，你要有点耐心。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊――”伤患嘶吼了一阵作为发泄，然后伸出手来，“给我。”  
优难得没有嫌弃地握住他的手，面对这少见的特殊待遇，阿尔玛格外珍惜地攥紧他的手指继续和剧痛抗争。  
“下次别再挡我前面了，根本没必要。”优捏着阿尔玛的指骨教育道。  
“哼，你老说六幻有多强，明明是我的长枪能攻能守更厉害嘛。”阿尔玛有些答非所问。  
“别跟我转移话题，下次顾好你自己听到没有？”优的声音严厉起来。  
阿尔玛也不服输：“那是本能反应！就算我这回答应你，下次身体还是会不经思考直接采取行动的！我也没办法！”优不吭声了，感觉自己占了上风的阿尔玛补充一句给他台阶下，“如果眼睛烂掉躺在这儿的是你，我会比现在难受一万倍。”  
“……所以说你就是个无药可救的笨蛋。”优无奈地揉了揉太阳穴。  
阿尔玛挑了挑眉毛不置可否。  
镇定剂和止疼药渐渐发挥了作用，连绵不绝的哼哼唧唧变成了轻微的鼾声，优看着已经熟睡还不肯松手的人――乱糟糟的短发、醒目的疤痕、翘起的睫毛，不管里表，他的一切都和小时候别无二致，让人头疼、让人恼火、让人烦躁。  
不过跟这个家伙在一起的时光，才能感受到安心与快乐，才是真正的活着，而不只是个被教团操控利用的不死人偶。看到痊愈的眼部逐渐消散的热气，优不自觉地笑了笑，俯身低头碰了碰对方的嘴唇，他并不清楚自己为什么要吻阿尔玛，只是觉得自己像一只盛了过多水的罐子，如果不这么做就会碎裂一样。

 

 

 

填补

“阿尔，借我背心。”半裸的优毫不客气地踹开隔壁的房门。  
“你中午不是刚收过衣服么？”阿尔玛感到奇怪，但还是从橱柜里抓出一件抛过去。  
“嘁，下午训练的时候有几个科姆林跑到我房间把所有衣服都缝了花边，该死。”优套上尺寸刚好的背心，“放假才有空去买新的，先靠你了。”  
“哈哈哈哈花边！它们绝对是故意的！”阿尔玛倚在墙边狂笑又拍了拍储备充足的衣柜，“随你穿随你穿！对啦，内裤也要吗？”  
“要啊，我的都被镶了蕾丝只能扔掉了。”优愤恨地梳理着长发扎起高高的马尾，“科穆伊那个家伙最近很猖狂，得找个机会教训他一下。”  
“噢嗯……对呢对呢，为了莉娜的事情真是给我们添了不少麻烦。”信口的玩笑居然得到了肯定答复，突然涨红了脸的阿尔玛手脚慌张地拨乱了原本摆放整齐的内衣，偏离正轨的大脑艰难地接着话茬，“诶，我说……你该不会对她做了什么吧？”  
“哼，我能对她做什么？明明是你跟她腻歪得不行。”优觉得莫名其妙，顺手拿起架子上的长枪捅了捅阿尔玛的后背，“走了，不然元帅又要唠叨。”  
“唔……知道了，好啦你别拽我呀。”阿尔玛拍掉他扯着自己衣领的手，甩甩脑袋努力中断关于内裤的种种联想。  
夏季到来之后，阿尔玛极其惊恐和不甘地改变了之前的想法――游刃有余什么的完全是没有自知之明的愚见，每天面对那个行走的荷尔蒙炸弹，他都快数不清自己有多少次面临失态危机。六月出生的优一向很不耐热，多次在训练场脱掉汗水浸透的上衣，或者习惯性地喊他一起去浴室泡澡，现在居然还来跟自己共享贴身衣物，是故意挑战他的忍耐极限吗？！虽说都是些从孩提时起就再普通不过的日常琐事，但近期有了生理欲求的阿尔玛觉得再持续下去自己早晚会疯掉。  
惹不起至少躲得起，为了不暴露可耻的小心思，阿尔玛想尽办法找各种冠冕堂皇的理由来尽量减少和优共处的时间，当然效果都是蹩脚无比。  
『唉，能熬一天是一天吧』  
无法从源头解决问题的阿尔玛只能这样自我麻痹。  
“往里去点。”深夜的昏暗房间里，跪到床上的优推了推熟睡的人。  
“唔？怎么了？”阿尔玛打着哈欠抹掉眼角的困泪。  
“我房间在下雨，只能睡你这边了。”拍松自带的枕头，优拉开被子干脆地躺倒。  
“哈？下雨？你做梦的吧？”阿尔玛觉得他是睡迷糊了。  
“不信你自己去看啊，莉娜的恶作剧。”优没声好气，“这阵子怎么搞的，她老冲我发脾气，离生理期不是还早么？”  
没有光照的环境让听觉变得敏锐，隐约有沙沙的落雨声传进耳朵证明确有此事。如果是在以前遇上优主动来一起睡觉的奇迹，阿尔玛肯定会欣喜若狂地抱住他不撒手，但此时紧挨在身边的躯体只会让他的思绪乱作一团麻线恨不得跳窗逃跑。无奈之下，阿尔玛唯一能做的就是一边最大限度地贴到墙边给对方腾出过多空间，一边扯着不相干的话题转移注意力，“所以我才问你是不是对她做了什么嘛，不然怎么老是针对你……那个……你不觉得挤吗？要不我打地铺好了……”  
“我还要问你犯什么病，”优猛地坐了起来，阿尔玛感觉到温热的鼻息和呼气拂过脸庞，似乎还有两枚很浅很浅的碧蓝光点在眼前的黑暗中眨动，“以为我看不出你在疏远我？我可不记得有做过什么让你记恨的事情，你给我讲清楚。”  
阿尔玛哑然。  
他确实以为对方是个神经大条的笨蛋，结果笨蛋其实是他自己。  
“说话，你平时喋喋不休的劲都哪儿去了？”对沉默境况非常不满的优扣住阿尔玛的肩膀来回摇晃着想把真相从他身上抖下来。  
阿尔玛回答了――是没有声音的答案。  
肉眼无法确切辩识黑暗中的动作，优只感觉到鼻尖碰上了柔软的物体，不过那触感很快就略带慌乱地转移到自己唇上，温热的，潮湿的，奇怪的。他闻到了蛋黄酱的香味，也尝到了游丝浅淡的甘甜，混沌的视网膜上仿佛洒了薄薄的金粉又很快飘散。  
“讨厌吗？”耳边响起强装镇定的问话。  
“这就是你的解释？”优的音调略有提高。  
觉得对方语气里带了嘲讽，阿尔玛吸了吸鼻子没有吭声。

“我可没允许你打地铺。”优迅速捉住笨手笨脚准备爬下床的人。  
“放手啦，免得你更讨厌我。”赌气的小孩胡乱甩着胳膊发出带了哭腔的怪音。  
“哈？你哪只耳朵听见我说讨厌的？”优箍住他的肩膀拽回床上。  
不太相信自己是在被邀请，阿尔玛瞪大的眼睛快要在夜色中发光了：“骗人……我一直以为你……”  
“花了很多心思研究这个的色小鬼不是应该很高兴么？”优用揉面的力道捏着阿尔玛的脸揶揄着，顺便揩去那道会错意的泪水笑了起来，“爱哭的老毛病真是一点儿没变。”  
“爱哭还不都是你害的，总是对我那么凶。”胸膛里的东西砰砰狂跳，双手有些不听使唤地褪下对方身上那件属于自己的背心，得到默许的阿尔玛低头亲吻着那片凉玉般的苍白肌肤，“咦，你怎么知道我有研究这个啊？”  
“哼……我见过你偷藏的书。”胸乳被舔咬的感觉同样温热、潮湿而奇怪，优低声哈着气，细长的手指不知所措地插进阿尔玛的短发中来回抓挠。  
虽然并非必备课程，但作为全能老师的提耶多尔元帅还是概括性地讲解了一些常识类的性知识，并语重心长地表示男孩子对此感到好奇是很正常的。考虑周到的师父甚至还亲手绘制了不少裸女画册塞在两人房间的一些小角落里，免得正在成长的小徒弟们羞于启齿又焦灼无助。  
艺术性远远大于实用性的精美口袋书并没有得到期望中的感谢，放在优房间里的无一例外都被六幻切成碎片，归到阿尔玛房间的那些只翻阅过一次就被送到了图书馆作为经典收藏――与其看这些过于美观的图片，阿尔玛宁愿花掉零用钱去找暗巷里裹着鼓囊风衣的大叔们搞来更有效的东西。当然这是唯一没有告诉任何人的小秘密，对此感到好笑的优只是无意中发现而已。  
于是对方熟练的手法并没有令优觉得意外，他却因此而略感光火，体内从未有过的异样躁动是一小半原因，主要还是因为对方的隐瞒和逃避令他越想越来气，用力掰过阿尔玛的脑袋，优低头堵住那张总是撒娇傻笑的嘴。  
“嗷――痛！好啦，我错了我错了。”遭受惩罚的阿尔玛舔着被咬肿的嘴角躲闪了一下，还未来得及进一步反省过失就又被磁石吸了回去。  
“喂，跟踪狂，这里很难受，帮我。”优分开双腿时发出的求助与命令无异，也算是间接承认了对陌生领域的一窍不通――他相信面前的人会为自己排解这番羞耻的困惑与苦恼。  
“是是是，当然会帮你啦。”久违的绰号让阿尔玛失笑，扒下那件同样属于自己的内裤，双手摸索过去触碰着之前在浴室尽量避免直视的物体，舌头进入忙碌状态之际他忍不住笑出声，“原来你跟我一样嘛……好好享受青春期吧。”  
一直以来优都觉得自己是个没什么欲求的人，三餐能够果腹即可，衣物能够蔽体就行，不需要欢快的娱乐活动来打发时光，别人眼里漫长苦闷的剑术修行就是最好的消遣。但身边这个笨蛋一直以来的陪伴却是必不可少的生活要件，虽然他活泼欢腾到让人烦得爆炸，可又总是能在痛苦的时候给予自己温暖和依靠――其实在优的内心深处，阿尔玛就是太阳，只要有他在，地狱一般的生活继续下去也无妨。  
而没有太阳的日子是无法忍受的。  
虽然没有说出口，但无比确信太阳同样离不开自己的时光里，他不知不觉地想要从太阳那儿得到更多。  
眼下那颗距离过近的恒星让优正像雪人一样不受控制地融化，只要推开这团火球就可以避免事态驶向更糟糕的境地，但是他不假思索地做出了相反的选择。以虔诚之姿匍匐在优膝间的信徒感觉到施加在头顶的外力，很是受用这番索取行为的阿尔玛吞咽下涌入口中的恩泽嬉笑着“要是蛋黄酱味的就好了”。  
这句任性的调侃居然没有遭到斥责――私密器官被异常温软的湿热空间包裹在内反复逗弄而爆发的陌生快感剥夺了优的语言能力，不自觉地从唇间漏出的无法书写成文字的声音成了唯一的回应。  
没有暴躁，没有恼火，顺应着对方紧张兴奋又不失温柔的耐心引导，美丽无畏的冰雪人偶敞开一切，任由太阳倾泻的流光和蔓延的热度笼罩自己的身心，终于消除了隔阂与距离之后，抛却青涩的两人沉入盛夏黑夜的无底沼泽。  
融化吧，融化吧，管他什么教团，什么圣洁，什么战争，趁着虚妄短暂的生命结束之前，不如先在这片无法熄灭的火焰里将灵魂燃尽。  
被彻底接纳的惊喜让阿尔玛强烈后悔之前自己的懦弱和畏缩，也意识到未经尝试就把对方定位为性冷淡那一类型是非常不科学的。身下的人因为遵循野兽本能而表现出的前所未有的模样令他着迷到疯狂，仅剩的最后一点理智则躲在角落里畅想着发生质变后的未来新生活。  
隔壁房间的淅沥微雨放纵成了滂沱水流，颤抖着弓起身体的优听不见周遭的声音，恍惚中只觉得脑内电闪雷鸣，其余的感官功能也跟着一同丧失，独留肆虐汹涌的快意在冲刷着他不曾开拓过的部分并扩散到全身。  
『啊，又来了』  
充斥情欲的天蓝色细眼眨了眨――漆黑的天花板飘落下一丛丛初开的莲花，优不禁抬起手想要触碰几近透明的纷飞花瓣，脑海里轻声回响着很久以前听过的一句话“人类是通过男人和女人相爱才诞生的噢”。  
『那种事情根本无所谓，我们只要享受现在就行』  
两处张合的嘴巴渗出了涎液，还伴随着重复的、短促的粘稠声响，以及某个含糊不清的名字。  
“嘻嘻，喊我有事吗？”阿尔玛握住那只抚着自己脸颊的手，调皮的唇贴上汗湿的掌心。  
“……大笨蛋。”  
“嗯，我也喜欢你噢。”他吮吸着发颤的指尖，尽管那里并没有滴出血珠的伤口，“最喜欢了。”  
两只水罐里的水满溢出来，但裂缝已经不复存在。

“阿尔，怎么就你一人在这儿？”利娜莉从背后突袭搂住正在食堂吃早餐的阿尔玛。  
“哇，吓我一跳，脖子、脖子勒到啦。”阿尔玛笑眯眯地解开她的胳膊，“优还在睡呢，我给他带吃的回去”。  
“嘻嘻，他也会赖床？真少见~咦？你有黑眼圈了诶。”利娜莉的手指划过对方脖子上的粉色痕迹，又从餐盘里拿走一块点心塞进嘴里，“是不是雨声太吵了？那下次换成降雪吧。”  
阿尔玛唔了两声作为回应，叉子挑起盘中的香肠时他突然错愕地抬头：“哈？什么……”看到那双稍显得意的紫色眼睛，阿尔玛扔开餐具一把抱住她：“这么多年没白疼你！”


End file.
